Siege of Highgarden 281 AC
The Siege of Highgarden was a three-day affair that was sparked by the death of Garth Tyrell, the Lord Paramount of the Reach. Breakfast with Steel The Siege of Highgarden that Daemon Blackfyre wanted to start soon turned into a battle. As he met with Lord Peake to discuss the future of the siege, Lord Damion Fossoway announced his presence loudly from theb hill. His banners flew proudly in the wind and his trumpets blew loudly. Afterwards, the singers varied on the reasons that Fossoway charged down the hill. Some say it was a simmering hatred of the young king that caused him to attack, a few claimed it was part of a conspiracy Garth Tyrell made before his premature death, but many sing that when Lord Damion looked down upon the ruins of the great Hedge Maze of Highgarden and the smoke that covered the valley, his heart wept and he made a solemn vow to protect those who needed it, even if it cost him his life. He ordered the charge, and down they went into history. The battle itself was a rather unimportant affair. Fossoway simply did not have the numbers to face down the thousands that Daemon commanded. The young king himself plunged right into the heart of the enemy vanguard, hacking at foes left and right before being thrown from his horse and continuing the fight on foot. Lord Damion Fossoway died the way he tried to live his life: as a hero. Seeing the king and a chance to end this conflict right then, the lord leveled his lance and tried to drive it right through Daemon's heart. Before he could, Ser Jeor Mormont of the Kingsguard rode in front of him, blocking the lance with his own horse and body, which shattered his ribs and pierced his lungs. Jeor Mormont lay trapped under his horse, slowly dying with a smile on his face, for he had done his duty and protected his king. He would be avenged shortly after when Ser Lyonel Connington enganged Lord Fossoway in a duel and the Kingsguard avenged his fallen brother. Lord Fossoway lay dead, and the rebellion lost another vital leader. The Prince and Peake Collaboration Prince Aerion and Lord Perestan Peake preformed valiantly in their sections as well, and soon the tiny Fossoway army was obliterated by Blackfyre knights, and King Daemon stood victorious upon the field, his blade stained crimson for the first time in his life. To Dance with the Master of War: Crakehall. All of Fossoway's men did not die with him out on the hills outside of Highgarden however. Two hundred flanked the outskirts of Daemon's expeditionary force and smashed into the besieging forces of Lord Lyonel Crakehall. The Master of War also saw that Tyrell men were sallying forth from the castle to hit him in the rear, and the Lord of Crakehall had to act fast to avoid being overrun. He proved why a Small Council position had been created for him however, and deftly maneuvered the enemy into terrible positions and clever traps. By the time he was through, only a third of the enemy force remained. One thing still bothered Crakehall though: where was the other half of the Tyrell garrison? The Lord of the Ring and the Oak. Inside Highgarden, the mood was rebellious, both against the Crown and against Leo Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden for all of twenty-four hours. Lords Oakheart and Lord Roxton had seen enough. The whispers had started as soon as the knights came back through the gate the day before, bloodied and telling stories about Garth's death. When Leo locked himself inside his room to confer with what knights he had left, Oakheart and Roxton conspired to end this stupid and pointless rebellion. When Lord Leo sent half his knights out to be slaughtered by Blackfyre forces, the duo took it as a sign to act. They found that the rest of the lords were equally frustrated with what happened, and decided to depose Tyrell. When half of his troops left, Roxton saw that the remaining troops were spread too thin. Using their own household guards, the two lords were able to take the main holdfast and while Oakheart kept most of the guards distracted, Roxton engaged Tyrell in a fierce duel. The duel lasted for upwards of half an hour, for Lord Tyrell had no intention of giving up his life so easily. Roxton would the better swordsman though, and saw an opening when Tyrell tried a desperate swing Roxton caught his arm and lopped off his hand with Orphan Maker. Screaming, and going into shock from the pain, Leo Tyrell collapsed to the ground and made for easy work for Addam Roxton to capture him and bring him out to the courtyard. The troops surrendered soon after that, and Lords Roxton and Oakheart opened the gates to the castle and paraded a pale-faced Lord Tyrell out for the king to behold. Category:Wars and Battles Category:The Reach Category:The Three Day Rebellion